Going Back to The Past
by Natalinaxforever
Summary: when Emma Miss Her Mother Wanted See Her Again Decided To go Back in time See Her in Person.
1. Maria's Introduction

_**Hello Everyone My Name is Maria Castillo Alonso,Yes I'm Mother of Emma and The Wife of Francisco Alonso,I Know That You Guys are wondering why I'm Introduction myself to The Readers Because I decided Everyone had so Many questions about me,Let Confirm Some Things out of The way,Shell we? So First Off I was Actually The Chosen one Before Emma,I Had The Hexoren for a long Time,I'm a witch But Powerless one Because actually Happened during The Fool Moon I had Help out Witches Council Member,Desdmona who was Effect of The Moon turns and transform intro Dangerous unstable Council she was in her early Twenties while I was Around Emma's Age of Fifteen year,anyway I didn't want evil Desdmona destroyed The Magic Realm And Take over The Human World begin last witch standing even i give up my magic for True love while I still care about magic relam,anyway I didn't passed away from got sick it wasn't that i thinking it was the Spider seal it kinda release a Person's inner Wild it can make Human sick and passed out**_ _**make weak and Terrible,Emma find out that she is a witch,**_She Just Wanted Normal _**And Ordardinary Emma is Very Extraordinary And That What Make Her Uniqe in Her Own Way. I know That Mia Black who is a Churi Kanay who for years she Been Looking All over The Country For The Chosen one**_

_**but had no luck Unit She Located My Daughter in Miami Florida she Mysterious arrival There Start Cause lot of Trouble For Emma And Her Friends,She Attending Iridium High Because The Previous Chosen One Mrs.Torres Who Murderer Mia's Parents were Kanays After That traumatic Event she lives with Her Aunt,she started Her Plotting Revenge**_

_**on Witches specifically The Chosen one,How I know That? Chucks Softly* Because I Really Been Watching Over Emma When She was Three Year old,I Really Miss Emma and Francisco so Much with All My Heart,I was The One who help Emma and Maddie With Spell sent The Principal**_

_**my sweet Emma was almost disappear into goo or worst Situation Give up her magic that Crazy 4000 year old Chosen One wanted stay long as possible Even Through A Long Time and Centuries Ago,when Lily and andi discovery The Truth About Torres,Anyway Thank you so much For listening to me But don't worry Everyone That I'll Be part of Emma's Life and Journey,even have my own Pov.**_


	2. Going Back to The Past (Part 1)

A/N:Hello Everyone So This is Rewriting of "Frenenimes" What Might Had Happened If Emma Begins The Time Manipulation spell had Successfully Work and She considers Going Back in Time Prevent Her Mother's Death and I Do Not Own Every witch way.

But The Plot is Mine and Please Enjoy.

Emma's Pov:After Jax Told me what if I didn't have my powers or begin a kid i won't know him,then Replay to him.

I Think I Can Fix The Time Jumps. I'll Go Back to before she was sick and just only that wrinkle in time and jump back with nothing else changed.

then I start cast The spell on the orb " The memento I use to Discern and Mark The Place I Will Return."

then The Tambian Orb Start Glowing Very Bright While it Started Reverse The Earth"s Rotation Going Back When The Time Emma's Mother was Alive and Well Emma Start See The Orb Show Emma's mother with Little Emma were Take Picture of Them,Emma Smiles Softly Then Unexpectedly Happen The Tambian Orb Start opening up More than ever and Even Turn intro Time Portal Doorway Emma Took Deep Breath while Jax seen worried about Her But Jax Trust Her seen What She Had Done and Doing,Emma walk through The Portal.

* in The Past:Philadelphia Pennsylvania

June,23th,2004*

Maria and Emma were smiles Happily Together While Francisco Take a Picture of Them Use His Camera They were in Their Backyard Meanwhile Emma Appear walking out of The Portal She Couldn't Not Believe The Spell Work,Emma Slowly Look Around seen Her Childhood Home she walk upstairs to Her Bedroom,While Emma Hear Footsteps It was Her Parents,She was Speechless seen Her Mother Maria Hold Little Emma,Emma hid in her closet make Sure no one don't see Her.

Little Emma Smiles Softly up Straight to Her Mother "Mommy Can I Go to my Room?" Said Three Year old Emma then Maria Nods Softly down Her Daughter "of course Sweetheart" Said Maria and Three Year Old Daughter Who running upstairs to Her Bedroom Emma's Room was Beautiful Purple Bright Pink Butterflies Wall Wonderful Bed Had Stuff Animals,Glitter Toy chest Have Scarpbook Table for Her Scrapbook Supplies,Three Year Old Emma Hear Some Strange Noise from Her Closet,She slowly Open Door she was Surprised and shock instead of screaming she closed her door. "Who are you?" Said Three Year Old emma.

cliffhanger and Will Little Emma Find out that Her Teenger Self who is a witch,emma be in trouble for Her Mother.


	3. Going Back to The Past (Part 2)

Previously on Every Witch way

in The Past:Philadelphia Pennsylvania June 23th,2004*

Maria and Emma were Smiles Happily Together While Francisco Take Picture of Them Use His Camera They Appear in Their Backyard Meanwhile Emma Appear walking out of The Portal She Couldn't Not Believe The Spell Work,Emma Slowly Look Around Seen Her Childhood Home she walk upstairs to Her Bedroom While Emma Hear Footsteps it was Her Parents,She was Speechless seen Her Mother Maria Hold Little Emma,Emma hid in her closet make sure no one don't see Her.

Little Emma Smiles Softly up Straight up To Her Mother "Mommy Can I Go to my room?" Said Three Year Old Emma Then Maria Nods Softly Down Her Daughter Emma "of course Sweetheart" Said Maria and Three Year Old Daughter who running upstairs to Her Bedroom Emma's Room was Beautiful Purple Bright Pink Butterflies Wall Wonderful Bed had Stuff Animals,Glitter Toy Chest Have Scarpbook Table For Her Scrapbook Supplies,Three Year old Emma Hear Some Strange Noise From Her Closet,She Slowly Open Door,She was Surprised and Shock Instead of Screaming she closed Her Door. "Who are you" Said Three Year Old Emma.

Now

Chapter 2:Going Back to The Past (Part 2)

Three Year old Emma Asked "Who are you" straight up to The Stranger who seen look alike Her But She Older Like An Teenager.

Before Emma Reply to Her Three Year Old Younger Self There was Emma's mom Voice "Emmy Honey are you okay up There?" Maria asked To Her Three Year Old Daughter Emma,She open The door Little bit. "Yeah Mommy I'm fine." Said Three Year old Emma then Her Mother Reply Back "Okay sweetheart" Then Little Emma close The Door she turned around seen Emma who trying make up a Lying But she terrible a lying coming up to much Details. Three year old Emma asked The Teenger Again "Who are you?" Said Three Year Old Emma Then Emma Reply Back to Her Younger Self "Well..I'm Emma...I'm you..." Said Emma as Three Year Old Emma was who seen Fully Familiar see herself as a Teenager she run up to herself hugs her and Emma Hugs Back "You're Pretty " Little Emma said While Emma Reply Back "Yeah you too" Emma Said as Teenager Emma Pick up Her Little Self.

Meanwhile Downstairs Maria seen Have Full Suspect it seen Very Strange Behavior so She Walking upstairs check up on Her,Maria Slowly Open up Emma's Room Door Maria seen very Shock seen a Stranger hold Her Daughter so she didn't have powers through due Give them up for Francisco,so she Asked The Stranger. "Who are you!" Said Maria as Both Emma's Said at same time. "Mom!!" Maria seen was shock.

Maria walk up to The Stranger while Emma put down Little Emma on The Ground floor.

Maria seen Fully Realized who The Stranger "Who are you...and What you just call me?" Maria asked Emma "Mom it me Emma" then Maria seen kinda surprised "Emma,that really you?" Said maria as Emma Nods Her Mother. "Yes it me" Tears full up in her eyes while Maria hugs her teenager Daughter "What you doing here?" Maria asked Emma "I'm Here save you from got sick and Passed Away" Said Emma

Meanwhile Back in The Present After Emma Time Travel to The Past Saving Her Mother to Prevent Her Mother's Death Jax Seen Still Worried About Emma,He Thought she would Be Back in The Present Right Now so Jax Teleport out Emma's House to His House seen His Mother Liana and His Sister Jessie.


End file.
